Firestar Girls
|image = The Firestar Girls.jpg |caption = |gender = Female |profession = |affiliations = |first = "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" |voice = Ariel Winter (Gretchen) }} The are the Star Wars counterparts of The Fireside Girls. They appear in Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars as members of the Rebel Alliance. At some point, the Firestar Girls met Isabella and were on speaking terms with her. Eventually the Firestar Girls joined with the Alliance to Restore the Republic as pilots, despite their young age. On Yavin IV, the Firestar Girls were part of the mission to destroy the Death Star during the Battle of Yavin. After Isabella delivered the Death Star Plans to the Rebellion on behalf of Phineas, the Firestar Girls met up with the smuggler as she was busy glaring at Han Solo, still holding a grudge from the Kessel Run. The Firestar Girls told Isabella of their situation regarding the coming battle, requesting for her to join in the fight due to her skills as a pilot. Isabella turned them down twice as she only considered her role in the Rebellion done. As Isabella turned to leave, heading for the bases' local cantina, Portkins said that Gretchens' speech was not motivating at all, only to promptly be told to shut up by the aforementioned Firestar Girl. After Isabella rescued Phineas, his sister, step-brother, and two Imperial defectors from the Death Star before it was destroyed, Baljeet was worried over what happened to the non-essential civilians and non-combatants that were aboard the Death Star when it was destroyed, only for Isabella to say that the Firestar Girls had already evacuated them aboard their GR-75 Medium Transport, heading back to Yavin IV alongside the Centennial Chihuahua, and joined by Perry the Rebelpus's personal YT-2400. Back on Yavin IV, the Firestar Girls were present for the Award Ceremony honoring both Luke Skywalker and Han Solo for their parts in the Battle of Yavin, eventually joining the Rebellion in celebration for their accomplishment in the Death Star's destruction and dancing with Chewbacca, only for Portkins to parachute in on the ceremony and accidentally destroy a holosign before crashing into a pillar. Members Screen Shot 2014-09-12 at 7.53.11 AM.png|Gretchen Screen Shot 2014-09-12 at 7.53.12 AM.png|Adyson Sweetwater Screen Shot 2014-09-12 at 7.53.26 AM.png|Holly Screen Shot 2014-09-12 at 7.53.04 AM.png|Katie Screen Shot 2014-09-12 at 7.53.09 AM.png|Milly Screen Shot 2014-09-12 at 7.53.14 AM.png|Ginger Hirano Background Information * Only Gretchen speaks on behalf of the group. * Holly was the only member wearing a skirt. * Ginger is the only member with a vest on her uniform. * Each members of the Firestar Girls have differing hairstyles compared to their Fireside counterparts. * Unlike the rest of the rebellion pilots that took part in the Battle of Yavin with starfighters, the Firestar Girls flew in a GR-75 Medium Transport. Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" es:Las Exploradoras (Star Wars) Category:Fireside Girls Category:Look Alikes Category:Kids Category:Females Category:F Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Fireside Girls Lookalikes Category:Star Wars Characters Category:One appearance only